Go rest high on that mountain
by Sylavash
Summary: She placed her hand on his side above where the blood seeps through his black coat onto her white sweater. His hand moved onto hers pressing against the wound. She knew he was just holding the wound but her heart raced at his touch. She looked up to his face. He was pale. Paler than usual. She brushed his black hair out of his eyes but they were closed. 'Fight this' she screamed.
1. The client, the case

"So there are three criteria for the chosen haunted person?"

"Yes, they have to have attended the function, be the spotlight of a dance although it is never the hosts or those supposed to be in the spotlight."

"So, a usurper?"

"In a way I suppose."

"And what else?"

"They have to kiss,"

"Platonic or romantic?"

"Either, there was a brother and sister who kissed on the cheek and also a husband and wife."

"What makes you believe that these people falling into these criteria are haunted?"

"When alone," he hesitated, a bead of sweat rolled down his brow although the AC made the room a virtual icebox. "One of them dies, while the other claims it was a ghost." All eyes were instantly glued to the man.

"We need to know the name and information of each person you believe this happened to." Noll stated firmly. "Also a list of occasions at this location where there was dancing."

"Here," the man slid a folder across the table to them. "There is a list of all occasions at the hall for the last 10 years. The ones highlighted had dancing while the second folder contains names of those affected."

Noll filtered through the second folder. It held the invitation to the function, then a picture of the couple dancing followed by a newspaper clipping of the incident. The first couple contained a hand written letter describing the incident.

"These three, Takanamo wedding, Shinagawa company anniversary and the Tanika Family reunion have witness statements?"

"Yes, those three reported the strange occurrences. The Shinagawa Company was the first to report; I took the complaint and dismissed it. Nothing had happened before. A year after the Takanamo wedding someone visited me retelling of his son who claims a spirit in the building followed him and killed his sister in the car. Even in prison he still claims this."

"The Tanika family?"

"They are the most recent event at the dance hall. I was invited to be there as a friend of the family and I even gave them a discount." He shrugged, "I remember seeing the Grandfather take his wife out on the dance floor. He was 98 years old and married 75 years and they stole the dance. They had a grace and elegance only love and experience bestow." He face took on a calm dreamy look. "The next day the grandfather was dead. While his wife stated a ghost killed him. They chalked it up to dementia…" he let his voice drift off as though he did not believe it.

"This ghost," as Mai spoke a shiver ran down her spine. "What do they say happens?"

"A voice is heard first, screaming that they ruined the event. On the way home they hear more sounds, the old woman stated she saw a woman and little…" he fidgeted with his hands. "People, size of children," he obviously did not like the idea of children being any part of this as he shook his hands trying to rid his hands of the deed. "They had huge stomachs and gnawed on his body."

Mai reached out and held the man's hand stilling it. He slightly calmed as he looked at her, she released his hand and handed him a cup of tea. "A spirit can take on many forms;" her voice calm and soothing, "There is a type spirit that is the size of a child with a distended belly. It does not have anything to do with children."

The man gave her a weak smile before sipping the tea. She looked over to Lin and Naru. She knew there was something more to this case, that his words were true.

"We have more research we have to do, please leave your information we will contact you." Noll stated standing.

"Thank you sir."

"In order to investigate we would need to have a function happening in order to investigate." Mai stated. "Do you have any events planned?" Mai asked.

"There is a wedding reception on December 16th. I was planning to cancel it. I do not wish to endanger any others. I have other venues they can use."

Noll glared down at his assistant. She was a part time investigator but that did not give her the right to usurp his authority. "We will let you know in time to prepare."

"I believe I will cancel it anyway, I can't risk any of them being hurt."

"Do not worry," Noll's eyes glinted darkly as he stared at the man. "If, we take the case, we will be sure to protect others from danger."

"Thank you sir." The man bowed then turned and left.

Once the door closed, Noll bellowed. "Mai, Tea." Then he stormed into his office followed by Lin.

Mai sighed as she picked up the teacups off the table. She put water over the burner for tea the washed the teacups setting them out to dry. She would put them in the cupboard later. The water was just before a boil when she filtered it through the tealeaves and turned off the burner. Her hands moved knowingly through the motions. Naru liked his tea dark and strong, Lin's was lighter but she added a spice of ginger giving it a slight kick, her own she added just a bit of honey.

Placing them on the tray, she headed for Noll's office knowing he would make his second request soon and then he would be a bear to live with for the rest of the day. She made a cursory knock then proceeded in the door. Lin was sitting with his laptop and the list of previous celebrations. She was sure he was researching other possible occasions.

Mai set the tea on the edge of Noll's desk then set the tray on a table next to Lin's chair. When Lin silently handed her the one of the files she took the other chair in the office and reviewed the file. She opened the file to find the testimonies of the surviving victims. She took a pad and began translation them into Romanji and English. Noll reasoned something might be lost if translated directly to English so he would read both.

After an hour, the tea was gone, the translations done and Lin had found more correlations. Noll reviewed it all silently.

"Mai, what is your conclusion about the 'small bodied bloated spirit?'" he asked. Mai knew he had already come to his own conclusion but answered anyway.

"Gaki," she stated. "The description fits almost identical, reading the firsthand account I have little doubt."

"Views on them taking orders from the spirit?"

"Although it is not part of the definition, some spirits or ghosts are stronger than others, one might take command and the lesser follow." She shrugged. "There are also spirits that have the ability to control others. Either is possible." Mai smiled proud of how much she had grown in knowledge. Noll only nodded seeming to have come to similar conclusion.

Beside her, she thought she saw Lin nod also. His acceptance she had slowly won and he would show in little ways when he thought she did well. A nod, a word, and rarely a smile or laugh, she accepted this as part of who he was.

"Call the others; have them meet here tomorrow at 3pm. To direct the spirits target we will need to plan carefully."

"Ne Naru?" Mai asked quietly. "How will we prevent the guests from getting targeted?"

Noll grinned looking fully at her. "We will arrange to be the usurpers."


	2. Learning to Dance

Day 2

"So you believe there is credibility in this case?" The monk asked incredulously. "This seems pretty thin, car accidents and an elderly death."

"Lin has found other probable instances but we have not as of yet confirmed them." Noll stated. Dismissing the monks worry. "We will have time to get more firsthand accounts."

"So… what is the plan?"

Mai quietly walked into the lounge carrying a tray of drinks and passed them out to the gathering before taking a file and pad from her own desk.

"First, the date is going to be December 16th we have two weeks, I know Hara-san will be out of the country but will the rest of you be available?"

Masako blushed slightly behind her kimono sleeve, obviously happy that the boss had remembered her schedule. "I might be able to rearrange my schedule if you need me to."

"We shall see," Naru dismissed her turning toward the others. "Bou-san, do you and your band have any plans?"

"We have something scheduled the 20th, but not the 16th." Bou-san spoke looking to the ceiling as though checking his calendar.

"Matsuzaki-san?"

"There is a Christmas function at the hospital, we have a planning party around then but it can be adjusted."

"Brown-san?"

"I will be at your service."

"So what is the plan? It seems the normal approach will need to be adjusted."

"It is a wedding reception. We will need to blend and then send two people to usurp attention." Noll stated each person in the room nodding in agreement. "To the family we will be support staff, DJ or band and photographers. If they have someone planned in either department we can be extras. Then we will plant our usurpers into one of the slow dances."

"Who will be the dancers?"

The room got quiet for a moment. People eyeing Naru and Mai as a probable usurpers. Mai wondered about Bou-san or Matsuzaki-san given their own abilities to defend themselves. Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve. Ayako scowled at the TV star unhappy with the probable plotting going on behind the sleeve.

"Undetermined."

From the corner of the room where he had until now remained oddly quiet Yasuhara stepped forward. He placed himself in front of Mai. "May I have this dance?" offering her his hand and bowing.

Mai smiled at her friend, "My pleasure," she took his hand. His other hand smoothly laid a cellphone on the table that began to play a slow classical tune. He held her hand in front and wrapped an arm around her waist. Leading her gently he pulled her from the midst of the others and positioned them in a slightly more open space near the door. His feet tipped back and forth to the tune of the music and Mai followed his sway. They continued for a few minutes before Naru cut in.

"As I thought, looks like high school dance."

"What's wrong with that? We are still in college." Yasuhara asked indignantly.

"We need to steal the show. High school sophistication will be easily overlooked."

"With a little practice!" Yasuhara protested.

Naru shook his head then stood and held a hand out to Masako. With a slight blush she held her hand out to his. He bent over it and gently hovered his lips over her knuckles and she swooned. He easily pulled her to her feet. Escorting her between the couched he found another open area near the office doors, as he lead Masako into position his feet began moving with the tune that continued to play on Yasuhara's phone. Naru's eyes seemed to be affixed on Masako as she swooned into him and after a few minutes rested her head comfortably on his chest. As the music faded Naru stopped dancing and a smirk graced his face.

"Sophistication," he spoke the word again. "Even the other dancers can't draw their eyes away from it. "Sadly Masako with her grace and poise will be out of the country at that time, so we will have to work with the next best choices. Yasuhara you will make better use of yourself as my stand inWork with Lin and the cameras. If we choose the person being attacked we should choose someone with psychic ability. Mai we will train you to dance the next few days. Matsuzaki-san we will need proper attire for Mai. I do not believe she owns anything that would suffice for this wedding." He released Masako and walked toward his office door without a glance back.

Matsuzaki-san nodded watching Mai's face change in emotions from anger to hope and then to disappointment. Ayako wanted to kill the boss. Showing them up by dancing with Masako and then crushing both Masako and Mai by replacing one with the other so easily. She resolved herself to find the most beautiful, and expensive, dress she could find for Mai. She would make the girl the most beautiful thing at the wedding.

* * *

Day 3

* * *

Mai paced back and forth on a square pattern on the floor. Classical music played in the background as she fought to control her urge to scream. Naru looked up once in a while from where he sat on one of the couches reading a book.

"You will never gain grace or poise if you are scowling while you dance."

Mai let her hands drop to her sides with a thud. "I don't understand why you can't practice with me." She reiterated her frustration with dancing something she didn't know with an imaginary partner.

"Because _I_ know how to dance and have no intention of having sore toes because you keep stepping on them."

Mai flung herself onto the couch and crossed her arms. "Not everyone can be mister perfect." She said in a mutinous murmur.

"Mai," she met his eyes and realized he heard her. She looked down avoiding his glare. "Mai," at the second call of her name she met his eyes again. "Tea."

Mai groaned as she stood and made her way to the kitchen. she grumbled preparing tea but the soft aroma lightened her mood and as she placed steaming tea cups onto the tray. Reentering the lounge she found the narcissist had returned to his office and the pattern had been placed on top of her desk. 'I suppose,' she thought, 'he intends for me to take it home to practice.' she groaned at the thought as she knocked on the door.

Placing the tea on the corner of his desk he did not look up to acknowledge her. She left and took a cup to Lin before sitting at her own desk and staring at the accursed pattern.

"Mai-san." John called entering the office. "How are you today?"

"It would be better if I had a partner to practice with." She grumbled. "How is the orphanage?"

"Very well, the children are excited for Christmas."

"I was hoping to attend the party again this year if it was ok?"

"You would be welcome and they would enjoy it."

Mai smiled relaxing into conversation with a good friend. John was always a good person to talk to.

A flash illuminated the room before disappearing. Mai and John blinked away the afterimage while looking for the source. They found Lin standing by his door fidgeting with the camera in his hands.

"Lin-san?" Mai asked. He looked up meeting her eyes with a look she could not believe. A look of repentant distress, "Is everything ok?"

He fidgeted a moment before answering. "This camera is a little finicky. The shutter has a hair…" the black box flashed again. "Trigger." He looked down on it with a silent growl. "The flash is also too bright." He murmured disappearing into his office.

"I don't think I have ever seen Lin have trouble with equipment." John noted.

"We don't have any professional cameras." Mai explained. "Well, none that could be used during a wedding without attracting unwanted attention. The one Lin found had an excellent price but the owner said it had 'quirks'…" she let her words drift off before shrugging.

"Ah…" John nodded "Quirks."

"It was a friend of Yasuhara's who sold it." Mai giggled. John nodded agreement that would make more sense.

"Is this the pattern you are learning?" John asked motioning to the pattern lying on Mai's desk.

"Yeah…"

"I've danced the foxtrot a couple times." He gave her a shy smile. "May I have this dance?"

Mai returned his smile and took his hand. "Thank you."

John positioned his hand gently on her hip and held her hand out in front of him. Standing with about a foot between then he lead her pulling gently on her hand and guiding her hip with the other in the gentle sway. He looked her in the eyes and smiled as the moved following the pattern. After a few stubbed toes, they moved with ease relaxing into their own easy pattern.

"Once your feet know the pattern, you can use it to move around the dance floor." John directed her further moving away from the couches and toward the kitchen their feet following the pattern but adding direction to the movement. "As long as you are aware of your other dancers," John nodded to the chair that blocked their one path. "You can add small embellishments." He spun them in a tight circle then lifts his leading hand and gently pressed with his hand on her hip and spun just her around.

Mai laughed at the sudden movement the dance taking on the enjoyment she knew it should she barely noticed several flashes again illuminate the room. Following John's lead, she could barely distinguish Lin's grumble about used equipment. She followed where John led her around the room enjoying the moment, until the music stopped and John stopped their movement. Both mildly breathless over their dance.

They stood their Mai unsure what to say John looking at her. Faces inches apart, they didn't hear Naru open his door until he spoke.

"Father Brown kiss Mai." John took an involuntary step back and looked at the boss then looked to the floor. Mai lost also looked at Noll. "I see," he murmured. "Mai kiss John. Just a peck on the cheek." Mai looked to John confused.

"I'm sorry," John confessed. "I am devoted to God and although celibacy does not necessarily preclude kissing to some…" he hesitated before looking at Mai. "It does for me."

"Mai kiss John." Naru repeated. Mai looked at John and smiled, she was proud that her friend was standing up for what he thought was right.

"If John does not feel it is appropriate then I cannot go against his wishes." She reached out and squeezed John's hand. Naru snorted before returning to his office.

When they were once again alone John met Mai's eyes, "I'm sorry Mai."

"No it is ok. Thank you for the dance, I think I have a good feel for it now."

"You have the basics relax a little and it will be easier." he agreed. "With music and a good leader you will do great." There was another flash before Lin's door also closed as he disappeared into his office.

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone, and for the reviews. Whisper-sama, Ariana-sama and Chrysanthia-sama. As for the questions... yes it might make you cry, be careful when reading at work. (not as bad as _Colder Weather_ {I hope}) There may be pairings... may be... well you will have to wait and see what you think... As far as what will happen next stay tuned.

I will try to update better, but you know how it is with holidays.

Everyone tell me what you think, Sylavash


	3. The dress

I'm sorry!

I really didn't mean to leave this hanging, but I got blocked, then sidetracked. Please forgive me.

*Bows hastily*

I will redeem myself, the story is nearly written to completion just some more editing and a little extra at the end... It is bittersweet and some will probably not like the tortured path it takes, but like most of my stories. I have tried to stick close to the possibilities of the author.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Day 3

"Just hold still while I button this up." Ayako instructed.

Mai couldn't have moved if she wanted to for fear of damaging the gown Ayako had bought for her, on the company card. It was pale pink corset top with a barely there straps over her shoulder. Around her hips, it fit snugly leaving little wiggle room and it flowed looser farther down and ended just above her knee. Ayako settled a white shawl over Mai's shoulders. It covered her shoulders and accentuated her neck and collar bones. She spun Mai around in the bathroom causing the lace shawl to flutter with the movement. She added slight accent under Mai's eyes then pushed her through the door.

"Perfect," she spoke pushing Mai by the shoulder through the door. "Let's see if that boy can keep his hands off you now."

Mai blushed bright red as Ayako pressed her through the door. Once Ayako stopped pushing her forward Mai stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar heels on her feet then stood blushing hoping no one had noticed her fumble.

Slowly she met the eyes of John who gave her a kind smile and nodded then Bou-san who stood next to him grinned mischievously. A flash blinded her momentarily, it was followed by indecipherable mumblings, when she saw Lin he gave her a sheepish smile while lowering the new camera on its end to his side. Next to him, Naru gave her an assessing looking.

"The dress might be worth the price. It does bring out the feminine poise one might not know Mai possessed." Mai watched him steadily, was that a compliment or insult she wondered.

Diverting her attention Yasuhara bowed in front of her in a familiar gesture. "May I have this dance?"

"I believe that is my line," Naru stated stepping in front of Yasuhara, he placed a hand on Mai's shoulder and turned her away from Yasuhara the guided her to the open area. He let his hand release her shoulder and trailed down her arm gently catching her wrist. He pulled her hand to almost shoulder level and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Mai was ready when she felt Naru guide her hips with the hand around her waist but prickles of excitement danced in her stomach. While heat on her cheeks told her she was blushing. She relaxed into his tea and musty book smell. He led her through the pattern a few times, the shawl fluttered as they danced while Mai's heart beat raced within her chest. His hold was slightly higher than John's and firm where John's was tentative. When he led her forward, she moved smoothly from step to step copying the pattern she knew perfectly.

With music, it would have been heaven, but there is his arms, it was near perfect. Looking up she blushed meeting his eyes. His cool cerulean eyes met hers and they smiled more than his lips. She felt her face grow hotter. He leaned in lips close to hers she closed her eyes and leaned into him. She felt his grip loosen and then the press of flesh against her forehead. As it receded, she looked up in surprise and looked into his eyes, they had changed, they held fear and the same silent sadness she had often seen in his brothers eyes. He pulled away and so did she lowering her eyes as though she had seen something she shouldn't have.

"Jou-chan, that was your chance." Monk stage whispered as she stepped back.

"What are you doing Mai?" Ayako asked. A quick glance showed Mai that Naru's mask was back solidly in place.

"That will be enough for today." He stated and walked back toward his office. "Mai, tea."

Mai hurriedly moved to the kitchen. Quietly she prepared the tea letting the familiar movement calm her. Naru had not held her close, he would not be able to initiate any more of a kiss then that and the look, left her little hope for the future. It was as sad as it was painful.

She placed the tea on Naru's desk and waited he did not look up and after a minute she turned to leave. "Be ready to leave by 8 am tomorrow morning. Tell Lin I need to speak with him." Mai nodded and slipped out. Picking up the tea she had set on her desk, she carried it to Lin's door. Two knocks then she waited. If he was interested in tea he would answer, if not she would tell him what Naru wanted through the door.

The door latched clicked open and the door opened a few inches. Mai was surprised when Lin didn't appear in the door to take the tea and close it again. She chanced pressing the door open lightly with one hand and it slid easily under the pressure and she stepped forward through the door. Lin sat typing on his computer, while he talked in another language on the phone. English, she could tell, if she listened she could understand quite a bit but eavesdropping was petty. Eavesdropping on Lin could be deadly. She shivered thinking about his shiki. Demons bound to protect him.

She took another step forward but found he didn't seem realize she was in the room. He placed his wrist on his forehead and wiped his hair out of his face. Mai watched as his eyes came into full view. Both trained on the screen in front of him, His left black as night, his right red as blood. His hair fell back into his face covering his right. She wondered if she had only imagined it. Carefully she set the tea on the corner of the desk and backed away.

Lin liked his privacy. Mai thought warily as she took another step backwards. His words still came fluently over the phone but his fingers paused on the keyboard. He moved his hand toward a book to the side of the laptop and stopped. Mai followed his line of sight knowing he had seen the tea. His eyes darted to hers and she backed against the door that had somehow closed. Her hands fumbled with the doorknob but it stayed locked as her eyes were locked in his one dark pupil while the other was hidden as always by his hair. When he finally looked away, she nearly collapsed. His gaze turned and glared to the couch in the corner of the room opposite her, still continuing the conversation on the phone as though nothing had changed. He picked up the tea and looked back to the screen for a second before he looked back at her and waved one hand for her to come in. His hand pointed to a chair across the desk from him.

She quietly took the place he motioned to then looked around the room trying to ignore the conversation she heard, knowing it was not her place to listen whatever it was about.

Lin's room was small and besides the mounds of equipment sparse. There was only a desk, his computer, a couple chairs and a well worn futon. The desk was vacant of any personal effects only a set of pens and brushes, a couple files and his laptop. Mai wondered if he had any family. Hopefully, he kept pictures on his laptop so he could take them with him. Mai thought about her own pictures then. Three in her family shrine and one she carried with her of her mom and dad's wedding day.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow on the couch, she turned but saw nothing. She fought curiosity to investigate, she was not supposed to be in here. She looked again and saw the impossible, a shadow of a crow, cast from the fire of a fox, which sat next to a lizard. She shook her head and looked again. Nothing.

'Must be my imagination,' Mai thought. 'I should leave.'

She stood keeping her eyes to the floor she moved a step towards the door.

"I will send you an email on any progress." She heard Lin's voice. He was closing the call. She moved slightly quicker to the door but felt as though her movements were slowed. "As always professor." Lin placed the phone into the cradle.

"Taniyama-san," When her name called she met his eyes. "I did not hear you come in. Was there something you needed?"

She glanced back at the couch finding it once again empty she looked toward the desk. "I…" she muttered. "I brought you tea," she met his eyes and held them. This was Lin, his posture calm relaxed, tea poised in one hand. She relaxed no matter what she saw or did not he was the same. "Naru wanted to see you. He told me to come ready for a case tomorrow at 8 am but I didn't know we were leaving that early."

"Nor did I," he muttered. "I did not hear you knock, I was…" he motioned to the computer and phone "Preoccupied."

Mai nodded, she had not expected an apology from Lin, well more of an apology then she ever got from Naru. "I did not mean to intrude, the door…" she looked toward it 'opened on its own?' she reached for a word. "Sorry, it won't happen again," she bowed her head in apology.

He shook his head, "It does that," she noticed him send a slight glare toward the couch where she thought she saw the crow flap a wing. "No apology necessary." He gave her a light smile. "Was there anything else?"

Mai shook her head. She nervously reached for the doorknob and found it spun in circles beneath her hand. She sent Lin an embarrassed grin while she saw him pass another glare at the couch before standing. "I suppose that door needs repaired." He mumbled. "It is tricky some days." He grabbed the knob and shoved. The door slammed open into the office with a bang. Mai quickly slipped into the office and back to her own desk. She had several pieces of college school to finish up before the case tomorrow. Lin disappeared into Naru's office. Mai looked over to Lin's still open office door and wondered if she should close it. After a few moments of debating, Mai stood and watched as the door swung itself closed. Mai shook her head. She must be dreaming.

Looking at the clock it was 7pm, the others had left sometime while she waited for Lin and it was time for her to head home. She packed up her bag. Lin and Naru were still discussing something when she slipped out the door flipping the closed sign as she left.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

SPR Office Japan

7:50 am

Mai dropped her bag, soaking wet onto her desk. Somehow she had missed the warning message about a monsoon that she walked through to get to work. Her umbrella has worked the first several blocks to avoid the worst of the rain but a wind gust caught it a block away from work, stealing it off into the dark. A bus sped past soaking her and her bag to the bone. Even then, she was pleased that she made it to work on time. She had 10 minutes in which she might be able to get something slightly drier on. Delving into her pack she found the first layer was soaked through and she laid them out on her desk to hopefully dry slightly before she them back in her wet bag. The second layer of clothes were wet around the edges. She mourned the wetness of her warm jeans then pulled out her third layer. Pajamas, warm flannel with duckies, however poetic for a monsoon, it was inappropriate for work. She opened a drawer on her desk, a splurge from a recent paycheck. A pair of Dress pants, white button up shirt and sharply cut black coat.

It had been in her desk for the last three weeks. She had stared at it every morning then felt silly. Why would she want to wear a suit like other full-timers? Today she had little choice and was oddly glad. She liked the suit, it accentuated her femininity in a professional manner. She could be more then just a cute assistant, she looked like a professional. She took the suit and her comb to the bathroom. Hopefully she could manage to look decent. In ten minutes. She looked at the clock eight minutes. Looking into the mirror seeing her drowned self she knew, she was going to be late.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was combed out and although damp it no longer dripped. She had put on the black suit pants and coat over a white dress shirt. She had to compliment her own looks before taking a deep breath as she stepped out into the office.

"You're late," her boss's familiar bellow greeted her. "Make some tea and fill the thermos."

"Hai, Hai." She responded without looking up at him. She crossed the room past him and laid her soaking clothing across the back of her chair. Then she headed straight into the kitchen. Putting the pot on the heat she pulled the thermos from the cupboard rinsing it with hot water before setting it aside to be filled. Carefully, she knowingly measured the leaves and poured the water through them. her hand moved with marked expertise and experience knowing without timer or recipe how exactly the teas would be made. She made a separate cup for Lin adding the Chinese leaves he always thanked her for afterward. After filling the thermos, she set two tea cups on the tray and poured hot water over instant chocolate for herself.

Reentering the lounge she saw others had already gathered. Bou-san and Ayako sat on a couch examining a folder while John examined a few pictures laying across the table. She set the thermos on her own desk then knocked on Naru's door. She opened it, and was unsurprised to be ignored as she placed the cup on the desk.

"Thermos is ready, when are we leaving?"

"Momentarily, We will take the morning to set up hidden equipment. He closed his book and slid it into a bag. Mai stepped back out of the office. he looked up at her as she slid out the door. "And Mai." She paused to look back at him. "Good choice in professional clothing," she smiled, "But the lounge is not a dressing room."

She let out an exasperated sigh and slid out the door. Of course he would say something nice and then complain in the same breath. she saw the piles of clothing across her desk and then saw a shadow staring at her. A fox. She stepped back but it was gone. She wondered if the fox had something to do with the case, but usually she actually dreamed not saw random animals. She picked up her blue jeans and found them warm to the touch and dry.

She dropped them, then scolded herself for being foolish. 'how could they be warm? And how would that hurt her?' She moved forward again and found that it was true. They were warm and more importantly dry. She moved to her turtle neck, and other shirts and found them all dry and slightly warm. She looked at the others in the office. Was there a drier in the building someone had used? All of them seemed occupied with their conversations, so she said a silent thanks and piled them all together. Then picked up her bag happy to find it also warm and dry she repacked all of the items together and set the bag aside. Then remembered her own chocolate and Lin's tea. They both would be cold by now. They sat on the edge of the desk next to the thermos. At least Naru's tea would still be warm. 'Naru,' she realized, 'he mentioned the clothes, maybe he dried them? but how?' she shook her head. Day dreams would not be helpful. She looked at the cups then reached out toward them determined to wash them down the drain before they had to leave.

Picking up the tray she saw Lin emerge from his office. Without a word he picked up a cup from the tray and nodded his thanks. A sip and she saw his shoulders relax as he moved to knock on her boss's door. She looked at her own hot chocolate surprised to find a ribbon of steam drifting lazily above it. She sat back into her chair and shivered. Something, she looked around the room, something was off.

"Pack into the van," Naru's voice called from his door. "Mai don't forget the thermos."

Mai grabbed the thermos and her bag then took one last long drink of chocolate and set the cup back on her desk. Lin met her eyes over a sip of his own tea. Once finished he grabbed her cup along with his own and took them into the kitchen.

Mai stepped out of the van and was thankful for the weather. The sun had pressed through the monsoon and by the time of the wedding reception she was sure everything would be dry. It was a good day for a wedding. Although everyone complained about rain it cleaned the ground and nurtured plants. She always felt it was a good beginning. She turned and quietly helped get equipment from the van.

Equipment set up went smoothly. Lin placed wireless cameras and microphones along the ledges and a few trellises around the room. a spare room was set with monitors receiving the transmissions. Mai helped with decorating and then helped Takigawa and his band sound test the room. Yasuahara and Lin wandered the room testing lighting and taking test photos.

"Mai, Find Matsuzaki-san and get dressed. The wedding should be over soon."

"Naru?"

"Yes Mai." Naru spoke with out looking up from his book.

"Well…" Naru looked up at Mai and glared. "Well, you gave everyone else jobs, I was wondering…" she began to drawl off when his glare hardened. "What am I suppose to do until we dance." A blush crept across Mai's cheeks.

"I thought that would be obvious enough even you would know." Mai gave him a hopelessly confused look. "When the wedding party arrives we will blend, talk, eat etc. On the third free dance, the first group slow dance, we will dance."

"Oh," Mai looked away embarrassed. It did make sense when he said it. "I will find Ayako and change." Mai began to scurry away.

"Oh and Mai?" Mai turned back to look at her boss. "No alcohol, no dancing with anyone but me, and stay professional." She nodded and slowly slunk away.


	5. The Dance

On with the show, I hope everyone likes it... although it may disappoint someone... Please tell me what you think whether you like it or not. I want to know.

* * *

Mai did her best to blend, although it was hard with a narcissistic boss who refused to eat snacks or make small talk with the neighboring couples. How tempted was she to spike his drink to see if he would loosen up but knew better then to think about such things. Naru's suspicious eyes rolled over her every time she tried. This led her to wonder if he could read minds. That may explain why he never explained himself and did not seem to value other peopled opinions. He already knew them. She chuckled at the thought and Naru glowered at her.

"I do not think this is hardly the time to be thinking like that." Naru stated coldly. "If you remember, we are on a case." his phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket. The music slowed ending the first of the group dances. Bou-san organized the next dance stating everyone should join to relax and get warmed up, of course it was the chicken dance. Naru answered the phone and listened for a moment before closing it again. "Hara-san just arrived." he stated. "I should go greet her." he stated standing from the table. As she watched his retreating back somehow it felt like he was running away from her.

She knew he wouldn't abandon her. _He will come back for the dance_, she told herself, but as the second number began to slow his form had not returned. The notes of the third dance began to play slowly. Takigawa slowly croomed into the microphone. "Gentlemen take in hand your sweet beautiful girls and tell them how you feel about them." the notes began to form up as he took a step back allowing people to move onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked from behind her. As she turned he held out a hand to her. Tentatively she took it. He was not what she expected.

"I was…"

"I know," he said smoothly. "no sense making a pretty girl wait."

He pulled her hand gently and she stood from the chair. His grip was firm but gentle. In a few steps they were on the edge of the dance floor. Music began softly warning the people of the beginning, a few more steps and they were in the corner dance floor and he turned to face her.

Her mouth went dry as she looked up at him. He smiled. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I.." she mumbled the looked away. "I am not supposed to…"

"It's OK," one hand lifted her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "Just follow me."

He lifted her one hand in front of them while bending the other to hold her waist. She held onto his hand fearful she would lose it and embarrass him then gently placed the other on his shoulder. The music began to rise and he moved his hand forward leading her to take a step with him.

She followed him, her feet numbly following as he gently guided her with his arm around her waist. Slowly she relaxed into his arms allowing the music to relax her as it often did. She chanced a glance up at him.

He was here for the job, he would be stoic, calm, collected, it meant nothing, but in the glance surprised her. Along the thin line of his lips that were normally pressed close was a gentle curve upward, his eyes grey normally well hidden looked animatedly into hers. For a moment, she didn't recognize the man she was with. Her foot stepped on his and she stumbled.

Without apparent effort, his arm around her waist supported her back while his other hand steadied her. She looked up expecting to see a scowl. Now she was sure she had disappointed him. His eyes twinkled with slight laughter as he still watched her.

"Your dance teacher," his words low she leaned slightly closer to hear as he continued. "Knew of form and position, naught of the spirit or passion of the dance." He smiled again at her, a gentle true smile. "Relax, you were doing just fine."

Mai let herself relax. In his arms she realized she could do no less. She let him lead and forgot about the one she was supposed to be dancing with.

As the song came to a close, Lin traced a finger along Mai's chin bringing her eyes to meet his. He saw the confusion dancing through her eyes, and the blush tracing along her cheeks. It was a look she had never given him before and made him smile. He tilted his head and turned her head slightly to the side. "He is too broken to trust himself to love," he whispered then kissed her cheek. "He may never be able to, but for you there are others, who would return your feelings." Lin stepped back as the song ended. Mai stared up at Lin as a smile graced his face then as people moved around them she saw a mask fall covering the emotions just below the surface.

"Mai-san," a familiar voice behind her called, "What a dance..." it said slightly breathless, Mai turned to see Masako with her arm looped around Naru's.

"Yes," Mai agreed remembering her own dance. She looked between Masako and Naru and noted he stood stiffly with her hand on his arm and a professional distance between their bodies. Looking between them she suddenly realized she had truly been stood up, but at that moment she couldn't find it in herself to be upset. She felt a pang of guilt seeing the way Naru stood stiffly next to Masako, her own dance being held close even by someone she did not expect was better then she could have imagined Masako had endured. Realizing the silence between them was stretching too long Mai blurted. "Would you like something to drink? They have some punch and water?"

"Water would be fine," Masako ordered enjoying the win over her rival.

"Mai, after that, stay with Lin in the base and help monitor the party. We need to identify anyone else who might draw the attention of the spirit."

Mai nodded dutifully watching Masako. "Have you sensed the spirit?"

"There is a fog throughout this hall, it did intensify while we danced." She stated with superiority. "I believe we have attracted its attention." If as she leaned closer to Naru, he tensed minutely before she released him slightly, Mai pretended not to notice.

"Good, be careful..."

"You could have enjoyed the party Taniyama-san." Lin stated when Mai entered the office.

"Naru wanted me to come back here." Lin nodded knowingly, "And I was beginning to feel like a third wheel anyway." Mai settled into the chair next to Lin. "Anything happening?"

"Nothing currently," Lin stated. "I was just about to review during the dance." Lin pulled up the older video and rewound it on the main screen while pushing the current recordings to the other screens.

She watched as Naru lead Masako onto the dance floor and how they gracefully waltzed through the hall, their movements graceful and precise although their faces seemed to show nothing except determination. Somewhere near the end of the song the cameras became snowy and when the music ended they came back to full resolution. Checking multiple videos the results were the same on each.

As Lin reviewed the tapes, Mai looked away from the dancers trying to spot the others. Bou-san was on stage singing while watching the dancers following Naru especially. Matsuzaki-san was with the drinks. Surprisingly she didn't see much of herself or Lin throughout the song.

Watching the party through the monitors Mai's head drooped, boredom overpowering her excitement. At about an hour in the music took a sharp turn from traditional to metal rock and Mai nearly jumped out of her seat. Lin silently turned down the volume on the monitors as Mai covered her ears wishing the incoherent screams coming through the door were as easy to dull. After a few minutes Lin dug into one of his bags and pulled out a pair thick headphones he used to listen to the monitors and handed them to Mai. She slipped them over her ears but was surprised when Lin didn't plug them in to the monitors. Instead the cord hung loose and Mai laid her head back on the table and stared at the flashing lights through the monitors. Reveling in the silence, she fell asleep.

Lin roused her as Naru and Masako returned to the base once the party had finally run down. "The reception is over, the most likely the attack is when the usurpers are alone." Naru informed the crew in hushed tones, Masako hung on his arm looking the dazed princess.

"We will stay overnight to observe the location. In the morning if there are no developments before then, I will drive Masako home. John, Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san you are to follow, Lin and Mai stay here and pack up."

Mai was crestfallen at being left behind but said nothing as she wandered away from the group. Her mind clouded as she moved to do as bidden forgetting the twirling dances and tears that filled her dreams reasoning them as just fluff from the warm night. She forgot to tell Lin about the suicide and the demon's promise her mind trailing back to the boss who let someone he didn't love cling to him, so he wouldn't deal with the pain of losing someone he did. She quietly helped Bou-san as he and the other DJ pack up their stuff. When done, she knew they would only have to get all the hidden cameras and monitors back into the van in the morning.

"Monk, Mai watch the monitors." The next part of the plan meant for the usurpers to 'become separated' from the group and once 'secluded' it was likely the spirit would attack. Lin and John would be ready to react while Matsuzaki-san was on standby for medical assistance.

Later in the night Mai woke again, pounding and screaming in her ears startling her to full consciousness instantly. "Naru," Mai called instinctively.

Bou-san came quickly to her side, "He is out with Hara-san," He informed her quickly. "What is it?"

"She's screaming, we ruined it." tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. "Hara-san is not the target."

"She isn't?"

"Naru-bo?" he called across the radio.

"He doesn't have a radio, what is the situation Takigawa-san," Came lin's crisp reply.

"Mai says Hara-san and Naru are not the targets, somehow she is."

"Stay there." Lin ordered then the radio fell silent. Mai held her ears but the noises did not lessen.

'You wrecked it. Ruined their perfect day!' the screamed repeated interlaced with threats. 'You will pay, for what you have done. The joy you stole.'

"A dance," Mai cried. "It was only a dance."

"Who did you dance with Mai?" Bou-san asked. He had been surprised and angered when Naru had danced with Hara-san but relieved that this once Mai would not be targeted. He waited for her answer but she could not hear his words over the deafening words.

"Bou-san don't let her leave the base." Naru's cool voice called over the intercom. "Keep Mai there at all costs."

"Naru," Lin called interrupting the small talk Masako was leading him through. "Mai is being affected."

"Hara-san do you sense anything?"

"There is a presence in the hall, but it is no more intense than it had been all night." She stated. "Why would Mai be affected?"

"She must have danced with someone." Naru growled then headed towards the building. Motioning towards John to follow from where he had been off to the side. "John, Matsuzaki-san take the rear east entrance, make your way to the base. Lin, Hara-san and I, will take the front."

The hall when they entered was the same as when they had left darkness echoed after every step. The emergency lights and those from the base lit most of the east side of the hall in an eerie glow. Naru proceeded slowly shining his light into the darkness of the west side, then brought it around to the shadows of the east.

"Back!" John hollered from the far side. "In the beginning was the word," His chant began Naru shined his light towards him and saw a pale skeletal figure approaching John. For all it was small and skin and bones the figures belly bulged a size larger than its head. Matsuzaki-san and John were back to back protecting eachother as they tried to move forward.

"Gaki," Naru stated, bringing the radio to his mouth. "Bou-san don't leave the base." Naru's cool voice called over the intercom. "Keep Mai there at all costs." Naru glanced at Lin who stood ready. "Let's go Hara-san stay close." Masako looped her arm around Naru's like it had been all day and Naru proceeded in then heard a struggle behind him and turned pulling Masako closer. Lin had fallen back three gaki surrounded him. A quick sign and a slash and they fell back. Lin whistled, and another attack drove them back further and Lin hastened to catch up.

He whistled again and Naru whirled to see a slash drive a gaki away from him. John and Matsuzaki-san were stalled in place and when Lin had caught up to Naru, he split his forces sending two shiki to John and Matsuzaki-san. They watched as quick flashes of light warded off more gaki. The groups pulled closer together aiming toward the base when Naru finally looked toward it.

While they had been fighting, other Gaki had been piling toward the door flailing themselves as the door and running away burnt only to attempt it again.

"Something else is controlling them, Hara-san can you sense it?"

The girl stiffened at the request but stretched her senses. "There are so many," she tightened her grip closing her eyes to concentrate. "It is there..." She called turning toward the west side of the building. "A spirit, a girl." Naru placed himself between her and the entity they couldn't yet see, Lin stood protectively in front of Naru, Directing his Shiki to clear a path to the base, and protect Noll and the others.


	6. Sacrifices

"Something else is controlling them, Hara-san can you sense it?" Naru asked.

The girl stiffened at the request but stretched her senses. "There are so many," she tightened her grip on his arm closing her eyes to concentrate. "It is there..." She called turning toward the west side of the building. "A spirit, a girl and..." She shivered at the presence as Lin placed himself between the group and the west side of the building while Naru directed the others to make a path toward the door. Lin and Naru both knew the contingency plan, it was clear and simple, regroup, protect the mundane, recreate the barrier, defensive and defenseless to the center, offensive to the edges and hold out until daylight or help arrives.

~~!~~!~~

"Naru-bo?" the monks voice called through the radio.

"He doesn't have a radio, what is the situation Takigawa-san," Lin replied glancing up to where Noll and Hara-san stood, the filters of the conversation revolved around Hara-sans work and consisted of grunts in reply from Naru.

"Mai says Hara-san and Naru are not the target, somehow she is."

"Stay there." Lin ordered, internally cursing himself. If Taniyama-san was the target he was the reason, _How could I have overlooked that possibility?_ The one time he tried to help her, save her from the pain Noll was unconsciously inflicting on the poor girl he had made her the new target. He approached the couple not worried about interrupting.

"Naru," Lin called interrupting the small talk Masako was leading him through. "Mai is being affected." He turned from Lin and focused on Hara-san.

"Hara-san do you sense anything?"

"There is a presence in the hall, but it is no more intense than it had been all night." She stated. "Why would Mai be affected?"

"She must have danced with someone." Naru growled then headed towards the building. he grabbed the radio from Lin's hand. "Bou-san don't let her leave the base." Naru's cool voice called over the intercom. "Keep Mai there at all costs."

The order slightly quelled Lin's self directed anger but he pulled his shiki to him, all but one he directed to the base. 'Protect Taniyama-san and Takigawa-san.' He silently ordered his strongest shiki. He clenched his fist, an outward sign of his own frustration. If she was hurt because of him, he was not sure what he would do. _No,_ he reassured himself, _I barely like her. She is just another part of the team to protect that I endangered._

Lin cursed to himself, how many times had he hollered at Naru for his rash choices? Too many, and this one choice, he threw the girl into danger as bad if not worst then his ward had. His shiki stalked at his sides feeding off his own self-loathing and determination. Had he not considered the possibility of her being targeted? No, he told himself, 'The danger came from the kiss, not the dance. One dance would not put her in danger.' He cursed himself again. '_the small kiss on her cheek_.' His own self control had lapsed for a moment. '_it was barely a peck'_ he reasoned, but he knew the emotion was there, he was compelled, so close to the girl, her blushing in his arms and on the edge of…

_No_, he thought he had done well resisting the urge to kiss her for real, bring her into his arms, tilt her head back and let her really know… know what?

He was an idiot, approaching the girl, in that moment he only could see the girl crying as she would run out of the dance hall and lose herself in the woods outside when she saw them dancing. Someone would have chased after her, maybe Matsuzaki-san or John. She would curl up on the couch and cry herself to sleep one more time as she had done so often on cases and he… would watch the monitors and wait for her dreams to come crashing down.

Working with Noll and Gene had been tough. Gene felt everything, too much… Noll blocked out everything except his brother sharing his burdens. Gene not only felt the good, happy, joys but he also felt the evils, the anger, the fear and the crossness of the world. He would take it in and act out, with his brother at his side, with his mother to calm his fears, his father to support his needs. Working with them had never prepared him for working with this girl.

Taniyama-san had nothing. No family to support her, no boyfriend to draw strength. No money like Hara-san to at least feel comfort and Hara-san had an agent, a woman who cared for her like a daughter, at least it was something. Then again, Hara-san only had medium abilities, not dreams, dead twins as a spirit guide nor astral projection and whatever other abilities decided to grace her. In that situation most people broke, cried, cursed the world but not Taniyama-san. Even when faced with his hatred, anger over her hurting him, ruining equipment and being Japanese. She did not break, get angry or fight him, nor did she curse the world. She stood tall, accepted him and his prejudices, and hoped someday he would accept her.

Then there were his shiki… incomprehensible entities that they were had always liked her. They had never told him she was in that school building. Letting him hear her voice, to know she was there, while he was still setting up the monitors in the other room, not even so many years after meeting Noll and Gene would they have let them approach without warning. Madoka, that sweet woman he pined uneasily for. They hated her. He had to order them to let her in his office, to let her around his apartment or to touch him. A hug… was challenging their willingness to follow orders. Yet while she was possessed they let Taniyama-san cling around his neck.

'Whatever happens,' He swore to himself. 'I will not let her for my rashness.'

Lin stretched his own awareness around the east end of the hall. Gaki, several were close, to the far end were more. Sensing towards the base he shivered. There were more, too many.

"Gaki," he heard Noll say, automatically he grunted his ascent even though he already knew.

Pulling a spell to his fingers, he lashed out, directing his shiki automatically. For this he closed his eyes, sight meant little, when with concentration he felt the presences surrounding him, each entity held its own chi, own life force that glowed in his deeper sight.

As the throng thinned around him and Naru, he sent two shiki to the others, they were holding their own but he knew there were more than they could handle without help.

"They are being controlled." Naru's words slipped through, Lin stretched his senses farther ignoring the areas he knew, stretching across the hall waited two entities a spirit chained to a demon.

_No!_ His mind and demons hissed at him. 'The demon was chained to the spirit. Her soul may have become contorted to its will, but it was ultimately controlled by the spirit.'

He positioned himself between the spirit and demon and the others. He could sense them approaching the base where the barrier was weakening. The contingency plan was clear and simple, regroup, protect the mundane, recreate the barrier, defensive and defenseless to the center, offensive to the edges and hold out until daylight arrives. Lin figured in his head as he backed following the others as they headed toward the base, daylight would be around 5 hours out. His two shiki darted about slashing and pushing back the onslaught preventing their advance.

The demon and spirit advanced, having been noticed, they stopped hiding their presence. The demon slashed out, kamaitachi, windsickles, sliced through the throng hitting gaki who were in the way as it advanced, Lin let a loose shrill whistle telling his shiki to concentrate on the demons attack as they blocked it neatly a gaki slipped through his defenses grappling his leg before sinking his teeth into his leg. A kick sent the gaki back but another took its place. His shiki blocked the demons initial attack and continued as it sent several other sickles at him and the others. The fifth Gaki that broke the ranks, flung itself around Lin's waist, ravenous it bit through the muscles and into the soft tissues, it hesitated only a second as rib cracked beneath its jaws. Swallowing splintered bones it barely chewed before hitting more soft tender organs beneath. Lin's body lurched and crumbled beneath the pain and damage. Lin heard a familiar chant of the nine cuts as the gaki finally released him, retreating, or being called away he wasn't sure.

When he felt a hand holding something to his side he reached out. Her hand was the last he expected to find, but it reassured him she was safe. 'I should have known it would be her.' he thought to himself and closed his eyes to pull on his reserves, healing was hard, healing yourself nearly impossible. The magic he held ready was low, not enough without a spell paper. There were voices in the background but he pushed them away to concentrate. He pulled on a small reserve shaping it into the warm strength needed for healing focusing it on the hand that held hers he sent it to heal as it dripped into the wound his concentration fragmented as the acknowledgement of the pain wracked his body. Releasing the gathered energy he groped in the darkness slowly... feeling... nothing...

~~!~~!~~

Through the screaming Mai couldn't understand what was happening on the radio, but she was able to focus on the screens and see as the others started being attacked. Dropping her hands from her ears, she focused on helping her friends trying hard to ignore the voices.

"Bou-san," she called over the screaming voices her words echoed through the empty room like a shotgun blast. "We have to help, the demon controls the gaki." She darted toward the door. The monk hot on her heels grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Wait Mai," he spoke into her ear, "They will be fine."

"Monk, they need our help." She reluctantly stopped pulling away.

"Wait." Takigawa-san ordered. "Naru told us to stay in here." He pulled her back to the monitors where he pushed her into a chair.

Losing the fight to help, the voices pushed through her mind again. Mai winced and put her hands back over her ears. Sitting she saw Ayako and John struggle across the hall. She watched as they finally got into one group and Lin held stood solid to cover their back as they worked toward the base. Bou-san heard the banging and shaking of the door as the gaki tried to get in.

When the first of the Gaki broke through Lin's defense biting his pant leg until he was kicked away Mai looked around the room. Eyes concentrating she found the orb floating near the ceiling above a shelf between the door and the monitors. Focusing she saw the form behind it as a crow, the same she had seen in Lin's office. Clenching her hands into fists at her side she hollered up at it.

"Why aren't you out there protecting Lin?" she accused.

The crow looked down at her blinking into sight, substantial as though it were there all along. "I am ordered to protect you two."

"He needs you."

"Mai, is the spirit in here?" Takigawa asked looking at her staring into thin air. silently moving his hands into position, ready to chant although he felt no presences inside the base.

"I have my orders to follow." The crow ruffled his feathers in an almost human shrug. "I cannot disobey my orders."

"Protect him!" she pleaded.

"I must stay with you two." the shiki looked toward the door.

"Fine." Mai pulled away from the monk while chanting she flung the nine cuts at the door which crumbled between her combined pressure and that of the attack outside. She continued cutting as she spotted the distended belly being attempting to enter the room. Bou-san had immediately joined her chant and approached the door behind her.

Once there was a small clearing Masako was pressed into the room by Naru. Matsuzaki-san followed with John blocking the door when all activity towards the base ceased.

A gut wrenching cry split the air before ending abruptly. Mai looked out between John and the door seeing Lin collapsing onto the ground 10 feet from the base, she felt firm arms wrap around her shoulders but fought them ducking below John before he had a chance to react.

"No!" she screamed running to his side as he lost his strength and fell to the ground in front of her. "No, There was another way, no…" her words came like whimpers. She saw the wounds a series of bites and scratches, looking around and not seeing anything to use as a bandage, she quickly slid off her sweater and pressed it to the wound as Bou-san's barrier quickly descended around them.

Bou-san and John had followed her out and surrounded her protectively from another attack but it didn't come. From the darkness Mai could make out the figures, the gaki were receding, the attack was called off, now that they had a kill and they pulled several of their own behind them, the weak or dead that would feed their insatiable hunger.

Mai placed her hand on his side above where the blood seeped through his black coat and onto her white sweater. His hand moved onto hers pressing against the wound. She knew he was just holding the wound but her heart raced at his touch. She looked up to his face. He was pale, paler than usual. She brushed his black hair out of his eyes but they were both closed, in pain or fatigue she wasn't sure.

"Fight this," she whispered to him. "You can't let it end like this."

"It was the only choice," she heard Naru's words in her ears, had she turned from Lin she would have seen his hands were clenched, digging the fingernails deep into the palms. "Lin was the strongest offense, he was the only one strong enough to guard our retreat to regroup. There were too many attacks, we needed to get the core forces together and reestablish a safe zone." She shook her head, she didn't want to hear her bosses analytical words, she couldn't feel the air around them vibrating, thickening, charging full of electricity as behind her Naru slowly glowed blue, but she still didn't turn. The emotions roiling through her body racked it with shivers. "There was a hole in his defense, one slipped through. Someone had to protect the rest." his words were detached but she knew it was part of the mask. He still stood watching the darkness like the others waiting for the next attack.

She listened, as his breaths grew ragged in his chest, under her hand the sweater turned crimson under the pressure, slowly his hand loosened its hold on hers.

"No, hold on!" she pleaded with him. The breaths slowed and grew shallow as her tears flowed down her cheeks and landed on his. "You can't give up."

She turned her head to where the spirit held outside the barrier and met her eyes in challenge. "Stop this, stop the attack and I will accompany you to death." Her words beginning to form a contract halted the demon, time stood still and hung stale as the spirit and demon were captivated by her offer. The girl approached Mai as she stood her ground, knowing somehow, there was an unspoken truce during a contract negotiation the knowledge, instinctive. The world faded into the darkness beyond and the three stood alone with in a fraction of a moment.

"Why would you give your life for his?" the demon scoffed as the girl leaned forward with interest, "This is no simple trick, your death will be slow and you will feel the bite of death to your own soul."

"My reasons are my own," Mai stated more confidently then she felt, neatly avoiding his question and sealing a contract too soon. "I will escort her soul to death, you are as bound to her as she is to you."

"Maybe..." the demon purred, "But to meet death, accompany her to death," he reused her words, "You must very nearly die yourself and if you meet death, I assure you, _you will_ surely cross over and I have no intention of letting her go. If this is reversed," he motioned to Lin and the others, "They will not remember, even the dance would be forgotten."

"I am not contracting with you demon." She glared at it for only a second before focusing on the girl, ignoring all others, "Isabella," Mai let the name roll off her tongue with the same Spanish accent that was in her dream. "His death gives you nothing, more pain to twist your soul. Cease this attack, reverse the damages and I will escort you to death, as you had wished your sister would, guardian of death please be my witness to this contract."

The girl met Mai's gaze, her look told Mai she had struck the truth. The girl had only wanted to be with her sister, the first death rid her of that chance and fueled much pain and no future death would heal that wound. Once she had controlled the demon, sealed the contract, now he held the cards and played her like a puppet twisting her soul at the end of a string.

"Do it." the girl stated accepting the contract and ordering the demon to follow her request.

"As you wish..." The demon growled, stepping forth and stabbing Mai's chest with a single claw.

"A truly white contract, seldom calls forth death as a witness." An unearthly chuckle rocked the ground beneath them a dark presence surrounded them. The room darkening so the only light surrounded Mai, and reflected the silhouette of the demon and spirit. "Yet, it is always nice when one comes to me willingly. You have long amused me, Taniyama Mai, dancer of the many planes between life and death, I shall grant your courage a boon. Ask what you will it shall be yours until you death."

"Give me strength to hide the pain from them." She whispered, she gritted her teeth to keep from crying out as the demon slowly turned and twisted the claw. "Free him from any guilt of my choice and sacrifice."

"Granted." The magic swirled and the presence disappeared if it was ever there. Mai felt herself fading but felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.

"We cannot speak of your actions but we will stay with you to your last moments." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She knew only of it belonging to Lin's shiki, not the crow, another one, somehow. She allowed herself to fade knowing she was not alone.

* * *

Soo... sorry for the slow posting... Juggling two stories at a time is not my best choice.

Please tell me what you think! If anybody is confused about the dreams it is ok, Mai had one... but did not have time to let anyone know about it. So although she may know things from it, you are not meant to yet...

Please review.


	7. Dreams?

It amazes me how much of a reaction I get for making romantic gestures. For all those wondering if this is going to continue as a pairing... well read and find out. I have not added a listing of specific pairings and do not intend to. I read somewhere that the true author of ghost hunt hadn't intended for everyone to be paired up and I don't intend to overindulge in pairings either. I think Mai is a very lovable character and her ability to love everyone, entices us to hope for romance around her also.

Most likely some of you are still confused about the demon, dreams and what it all means... well you should be... everyone else is.(they just won't admit it.) Don't worry, you will find out things... eventually... it is a linear progression and... since none of the characters know about it yet why should you?

If you are confused at the end of the chapter tell me. (you probably will be) And tell me what you think, please.

* * *

"Noll, I think we should retire for the night." Lin stated softly but Naru could hear the order underneath it.

"We are still going to watch the monitors tonight."

"Others, will watch them." his words lowering an octave, just above a growl. "It has been a long day, you still have to drive Hara-san home in the morning." At this thought the girl in question gripped a little tighter to Naru's arm.

"I can help you watch the monitors," Masako offered smiling up at him. Naru glanced between the base door and his assistant.

"Since Mai has worked so hard tonight she and John can stay up and watch the monitors." He coldly instructed. "Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san please retire to that storage closet, Lin, monk and I will take the other file room." Releasing her arm, he turned sharply toward the storage room they had prepared. _Lin was right. _He acknowledged to himself. _Too much personal contact and slight emotional complications of females are testing my patience._ He knew if he was going to be nice to Hara-san on the way home he would need some rest _**and**_ separation from her.

Dancing with Hara-san instead of Mai had been a complication he hadn't expected. Hara-san had filming out of the country and was not supposed to be in the country before the dance. She had left early from the shoot and driven straight there from the airport. When she called, professional etiquette stated he had to meet her because of her attempts to assist on this case. Yet when he met her and attempted to explain Mai was waiting to dance and her assistance, although appreciated was unneeded, the music ended for the second song and prelude to the next was beginning. He did not have time to reach Mai so he danced with Hara-san rather than failing the case. Surprisingly Mai had not been upset.

Dancing was not something he had been wanting to do, but for the case someone needed to. Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san and Lin were in the same age range but none of them would have made a convincing couple, that could dance a whole song with out killing eachother. If Madoka had been near she could have danced with Lin, although Lin tried to hide it he knew there was something there. They had similar reactions as Martin and Luella, who had been married 25 years and Naru had chosen as a good benchmark for marriage. With them out it left, John, Mai, Hara-san and himself as potential dancers. Jhn would have been perfect, smooth sweet indulgent, (knew how to dance) and not interested in actual long term engagement as his profession precluded it as everyone knew. The priest had refused, and when he refused to kiss Mai, a simple peck on the cheek he knew there was no hope for him.

That left himself. Yasuhara would have jumped at the chance but he was a suave playboy. He had no spiritual awareness. If he was attacked he might not know it until there was blood then it would have been too late. The other question was convincing the spirit, although he may have pulled off the dance, letting a spirit know he was serious about the feelings were doubtful. He had flirted with everyone in SPR, and he meant everyone. Naru still thought he had a more brotherly affection for them. His actions didn't change around any of them, which meant none would be special.

That left himself and he accepted the duty. He had thought Hara-san would be good for the part. A professional he had long ago let her know he was not romantically interested in her. She could have come in and danced with him and with his looks nd her doll like figure they would have stolen the show. Him allowing her a small peck, that she would mean and he could accept as coworkers would make a simple job. Neat, easy and quick.

But Hara-san was out of the country.

That would leave Mai. His heart ached at the thought. His skin tingled as it had the night she had confessed, the day he found his brothers body. His heart went cold, his face stone and his soul stoic. His older brother, 'aniki,'

He would have to dance with her. Objectively he knew she could be good for the position. Her psychic abilities on cases rivaled Hara-san's if less controlled. She would sense the spirit and attract it like a beacon as she always did. Her moves were predictably erratic, but with him by her side that would be managed perfectly. Once she could learn to dance she may have filled in the part perfectly. The consequence were the unintended romantic ideals she would fathom from such a dance and kiss. He was _not interested in a romantic ideals with an assistant._

When Matsuzaki-san had found a dress for her he had groaned at the price but found the style appealing. Her tested her dancing abilities that day in the office and found them adequate. When the dance had ended and she looked up at him in the office eyes twinkling as the shawl swayed around her breathless form the tingling returned. He had looked into her eyes and saw the attraction, the warmth and caring pulling him in. the same as they had once before, that night, his words echoed through his mind as they had fallen off his bitter lips that night. 'Is it me you love or Gene?' a cool chill ran down his spine as he backed away from her.

_Was that moment the answer? _He wondered. As he sat waiting for the appointed time his mind had asked the question again, and Mai had giggled. He saw that warmth in her eyes once more and new in just another moment he would have her again in his arms, the answer would be then.

His cell had vibrated in his pocket, Hara-san. He had reasoned he had time to meet her and a short walk away from Mai would cool both their minds before the dance. He could tell she was already hyped up and relaxing a moment might calm her down enough not to trip and make them both fall into the cake.

Meeting Hara-san had been a mistake, she was in the parking lot but simpered and ever so slowly entered the dance hall. HE wondered now if it had been calculated. She knew it would be the 3rd song, he had given her enough information in-case she could have changed her schedule. He hadn't had time to get back to Mai and… again he marveled, surprisingly Mai had not been upset.

Now his patience worn thin from the excessive contact with Hara-san and he had not had the chance to admit his fault to Mai. This he reasoned would have to wait or he may inadvertently say something she may become upset over. He rolled out his own sleeping bag and laid on top of it. Ignoring the other two men he knew would settle themselves he calmed himself and closed his eyes. Whether he would sleep or not would come later. Meditating and calming himself came first.

Lin took a place perpendicular to Naru and closest to the door. He was the lightest sleeper and most likely to rise earliest. He settled first to sitting position, crossing his legs to meditate, after that he would settle to rest for maybe an hour of two. Before the others were awake he would check on the base and the safety around the dance hall. Takigawa-san took the other corner. He took longer than the other two, rolling out his bag he spoke to himself knowing that Lin and Naru would ignore him. He didn't meditate, not as the others, his own mental state was steady as it had been throughout the case.

* * *

***BlinK***

* * *

Mai blinked awake trying to gain her bearings. "Since Mai has worked so hard tonight she and John can stay up and watch the monitors." Mai heard Naru's raised grouchy voice filter through the door. Mai shook the sleep from her eyes and turned to see Bou-san watching the door. As she moved to get up, sharp pain stabbed through her side she opened her mouth to cry out but felt a paw quickly close over it.

'Breathe,' a single word whispered in her ear somehow abated the fear. 'Tell'm your leg fell asleep.'

"Jou-chan what is with the look?" Bou-san asked.

Mai took a deep breath and felt the pain slightly recede to a bearable level, "My leg fell asleep," she murmured as she met the questioning eyes.

"You should get more exercise Jou-chan." Bou-san commented as she dangled her feet over the edge. "Well at least it is one case we can leave without any injuries, and hey we had a little fun." He raised his eyebrows at the girl who laughed. Pain intensified again and she closed her eyes hopefully she would be home soon.

John entered and nodded to Bou-san who stretched while he stood yawning loudly. "No changes?" the monk asked.

"Nope, they wandered all over out there and talked for nearly the last 4 hours." John sighed as he sat down on the couch next to Mai. "There is no sign of anything. Hara-san is unsure there is a presence."

"Well once we make it home another case closed." John nodded, "Night Jou-chan, sleep well." The monk winked at her knowingly.

After making tea, Mai handed the exorcist a cup of tea he took gladly.

"John, why did you become an exorcist so young?" Mai asked settling onto the couch next to him. It was late and talking helped keep them both awake. A shadow of sadness crossed his face and she regretted bringing up the question. She knew others had prodded him before over the subject but he had laughed them off then shyly retreated into the background.

Glancing up at the monitors, he avoided her gaze as he spoke. "The better question is why I became a priest." He stated. "Becoming an exorcist is a separate appointment recommended by the Cardinals and sanctioned by the Pope." Mai thought about apologizing but the pained expression on John's face, made her hold her tongue. "It seems like it was a long time ago." Forcing a laugh he smiled at her, "Sounds strange for someone only 21 eh?" The joy was gone from his eyes as he drifted as he began his story in a low murmur. "I was different back then…"

A blond haired teen wrapped excitedly on the porch door. He wasn't tall but moved as if he was still growing accustomed to his height and his spiked hair was bleached by the sun. Even though the sun was hot, he wore a black leather coat over his t-shirt. The inside door swung open and a large man standing head and shoulders over the teen overshadowed him but he was undaunted.

"Mr Taylor, I am here to take your daughter for some flat white then a drive in."

"And you are?" the man spoke with a slow drawl.

"John Brown, Pleasure to meet you sir." He held his hand out professionally but the man just stared through the boy. "Alyssa was expecting me."

"I understand you have designs on my daughter."

"Well sir I would like to spend more time with her."

"That your car?"

"My pops, I got my license two days ago." John grinned up at the man proud. "I been driven for most of two years. My pops wanted to be sure I had a lot of practice before taking it out on my own." John looked back at the Shiny blue classic he had begged his father to let him borrow. the car shined like penny in the drive way. "She is my pop's baby. 1948 Holden FX, He had her reupholstered and repainted last year. Original engine. Purrs like a dream, you want to see the engine?"

"Nah," the man leaned back against the door frame. "When you bringing her home?"

"10 o'clock, sir." John grinned convincingly.

"Movie ends at 830." He stated, John went pale as he realized the father was well informed.

"Well I thought we might look at the stars, youknow the overlook is beautiful this time of year."

"9 pm." The father looked up at the ominously dark clouds but didn't mention them. Nor did John mention what was planned if the weather was too bad for the movie.

"9 pm." John agreed reluctantly.

"Daddy!" a girl with black hair bobbed to her chin, pink sweater over a tank top and a miniskirt flounced out of the house. "Why didn't you tell me John was here?" she complained. "He wasn't bothering you was he?" She asked John while the father placed a hard glare at John.

"No, just a pleasant conversation. You look exceptional." He beamed towards her.

"Aw... your just saying that." she looked coyly away. Then turned toward her dad and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Papa."

John took her hand leading her to the passengers door and opened it for her before returning to the driver's side and getting in.

John slowly coated out of the driveway and accelerated to the speed limit for the first mile until he was sure they were well out of the father's sight.

As he floored the car when they started up the hill Allyson beside him squealed in excitement. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid next to John on the front seat.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, she spoke. "I missed you," she murmured. "This is where I want to be."

John reached an arm around her shoulders. "This is where you belong." He turned and placed a kiss on her nose as they crested the hill.

The cars tired lifted off the ground for a moment before gliding back onto the road. John turned to see a Bus slid crossways of the road He slammed the brakes. The tired squealed as he saw kids hopping out of the back door of the bus, a man waving his hands furiously running toward him. A split second later he twisted the wheel knowing he wouldn't stop in time. Allyson shrieked in his arms as they careened off the road, the car dropped into the ditch before bucking back out lurching through the underbrush before being stopped by a tree. Darkness consumed John as a scream wrenched the air.

John awoke in a daze. Rain pounded him and the car as something warm dripped into his blurry eyes. He twisted but couldn't feel Allyson next to him. He heard a moan and ripped himself free of the seat buckle. The door refused his feeble pushes so he climbed through the missing windshield his ears searching for the whimper he heard not to far away.

Not sure how he made it to the twisted form of Allyson and cradled her in his arms. "Allyson," his voice croaked. His fingers delicately moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Hold me," she whimpered reaching a hand that hung oddly to caress his chin. "Just for a little while." her voice a whisper in the cool damp air.

"I will," he promised pulling her close. As her eyes fluttered he plead, "Stay with me." Her eyes smiled up at him, He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Stay with me..." He pleads again knowing it was too late. She faded from him as he held her tight. The rain hid his tears as he held her and prayed.

* * *

***blink***

* * *

"I'm sorry John," Mai said trying to hold back a tear.

"Go back to sleep Taniyama-san." Lin called softly through the dimly lit base. "I got the monitors."

Mai blinked trying to get her bearings, then noticed John asleep on the couch next to her. "I thought we were supposed to watch them?" Mai asked still confused. The story was so real, vibrant she knew it had to have been real. "You were supposed to get some rest."

"I did," he studied her a moment, "Did you have a dream?"

Mai looked toward John, his face was peaceful but his eyes shifted uneasily in his sleep. A single tear which clung to his light brown eyelashes threatening to fall but seemed unwilling to let go. "Nothing case related." She stated curling into a ball on the couch, feigning sleep but she watched John breath uneasily while the kind smile she had seen as he held Allyson graced his face.

* * *

So... what do you think? Still confused? Tell me about it. Please review, don't worry you will understand... eventually...

Probably...


	8. Lin

Ready for some questions to be answered? Well read on.

For anyone confused about the demon. No one except Mai remembers it, well... and Lin's shiki but I am not sure if you would count them. Thank you for the reviews and cyber cookies, (my computer loved them, it had hiccups all threw writing this...

Well on with the show...

* * *

Lin stared hazily into the abyss around him. He was in a place he didn't know and alone. His connection to his shiki still held, but they were beyond his reach and he knew they would not be able to find him. This he knew instinctively and it scared him unlike anything else.

As he considered his status, staying still and trying not to attract undue attention to himself, if there was entities around he could not sense and since he had not come here willingly there had to be, a scene formed around him like a play.

He was back in the dance hall leaned against the wall watching as girls in frilly western dresses flounced around the floor. It was a gathering unlike he would ever expect in japan and as he saw the decorations on the table he understood. 'Quinceanera'

As he looked around the floor he saw all the dancers looked to be in there teens, one girl in a white with pink trimmed princess dress wore a tiara while the rest had none. This girl would be the one turning fifteen. The girl conveniently broke off the dance with the boy whom she was with as the music faded from one saong to the next.

"Isabella," a thick Spanish accent layered his voice. "You move like an angel."

"Dominic..." the girl twisted away slightly flirting but giving away nothing. "Do you love me?"

"I adore you." he answered without missing a beat.

"I know that," she pulled away from him for real this time moving towards Lin and the door that he hadn't noticed beside him. "But do you Love me?"

"You have always been my better half, but you know we said we would wait to do more."

"A yes or a no is not going too far." the girl's voice was flat.

"Isabella, what has gotten into you?" he asked moving close and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know..." his words interrupted by a clinking at the other side of the room.

"I'd like to make an announcement." a man a little older then Isabella but not by much was speaking over the crowd. "I know that it is Isabella's special day but I wanted everyone to know..." A hush covered the room and all attention focused where the man stood, a girl that might have been Isabella's twin entwined her hand with his.

"I have asked Elizabetta for her hand in marriage." a ruckus cheer went up through out the room. Even Dominic cheered. As the crowd settled slightly he continued on. "And she accepted!" The cheering reached a new high and Lin was the only one who saw Isabella disappear through the door. He turned to follow her but hesitated as he saw, or thought he saw, a familiar brunette in the crowd but as he scanned the area again he saw noone familiar and turned to follow the girl out.

'She always steals the spotlight doesn't she?' a voice hissed and Lin froze in place. Although the voice sounded like a teenager, there was a inhuman whine to it. A small echo his ears heard and he knew this was far from being human.

'It's not her fault.' the girl weakly protested.

'No, you gave her a candle… her Fiancé loved her very much.' he heard a simpering cry. 'Maybe what was his name... Dominic will stand up for you.' the voice pronounced his name with disdain.

'No,' her voice a whimper.

'Oh...' the hiss held a note of understanding. Lin held back a shiver knowing what was going to happen. 'he didn't leave you too... did he?'

"I hate my life, I hate it, I hate her." she cried.

'I can take away the pain,' his hiss becoming lowering soothing. '_I_ won't leave you.' the hushed whisper faded leaving Lin once again in the darkness. A shiver ran the length of his spine and he abruptly sat up. Finding himself drenched in sweat still in the little room they had settled in. calming himself he stretched out his senses, welcoming their return from the uneasy dream. His shiki were still near, Kitsu asked quirked her head to the side asking what had disturbed him. He dismissed it as nothing and she disappeared but he could still sense her and that sense was immensely comforting. It was a dream, although he may sometimes remember fragments like most people he seldom remembered more, and had never been so unnerved by one. He slid out of the room and back to the base. Taniyama-san was the one who dreamt, _maybe,_ he considered, _she might have a revealing one about this case, otherwise the case is inconclusive._

When he arrived Mai was asleep while John stared through half lidded eyes at the screens. "Sleep Father Brown." And the priest numbly nodded and curled into the couch. Head nearly touching Taniyama-san's. Quietly he lowered the brightness of the screens and reviewed the footage on the monitors. There was no way of telling how long they might sleep.

Hours later Taniyama woke from her sleep a soft murmur brought Lin's attention to her. "I'm sorry John," Mai said trying to hold back a tear.

_She is apologizing for falling asleep, _Lin thought. "Go back to sleep Taniyama-san." He called instinctively to her through the dimly lit base. "I got the monitors."

Mai blinked as though she was coming back from somewhere far away. she surveyed the base, noticing Lin and John curled up on the couch next to her.

"I thought we were supposed to watch them?" Mai asked still confused. Her voice held the same hesitancy as when she didn't want to remember something. A slight plea not to be forced to speak of it. "You were supposed to get some rest."

"I did," he studied her a moment before asking, "Did you have a dream?"

Mai looked toward John, his face was peaceful but his eyes shifted uneasily in his sleep. A single tear which clung to his light brown eye lashes threatened to fall. "Nothing case related." She stated curling into a ball on the couch. Lin watched as she curled but noticed she did not relax, her breathing did not even out and she seemed to be watching over John.

"Nothing case related." The words echoed through his mind. _Did she dream of the priest? H_e wondered. _Why? Did she regularly dream of the team members and just keep them to herself or was this new? _Pretending to watch the monitors, he wondered about the girl._ She was a study in perseverance through every turn of her life even today when Naru had stood her up she kept a smile and did her job. _He pushed away his fears, about her getting upset and running away again, out of his mind._ Maybe, she was getting over Naru, that maybe for the best. The thought had crossed his mind to tell her there were other fish in the sea… but he feared the confusion found in that conversation with her. Madoka might tell her… eventually._

Watching her head slowly sink into an unrestful doze, he resolved not to wake her when he packed the van. Even if she denied it he knew she had dreamed and dreaming whether 'case related' or not didn't seem restful at all. He deleted the file where he had written about the strange dream. Mai hadn't dreamed at all on this case, there was no anomalies on the videos, Hara-san had not sensed anything, and no reports of other attacks. This case seemed unfounded, destined to be filed away and forgotten.

* * *

What did you think? Better... I hope so...


	9. Case over?

The next morning the team quietly packed into two cars, Naru and Masako in one while Bou-san drove Ayako and John in the other. When John had awoken he had stared at Mai questioningly. He helped pack up but Lin noticed him looking back at Mai. He seemed to want to speak with her, but at the same time, relieved he couldn't. He left like the others without waking up Mai.

Lin slipped inside to finish packing. As he pulled down the last hidden camera from the dance hall Mai emerged from the base or she opened the door and leaned against the casing as she drowsily wiped her eyes.

"Lin-san?" she called over through the empty hall. "Where is everyone?"

"Gone," he stated simply stepping down from the step stool. "They left a little bit ago," he looked to his watch noting nearly 2 hours had passed.

"Oh," Mai looked at him dazedly.

'Evidently she is not fully awake,' Lin thought. "You can start coiling wires." He instructed. She nodded turning back towards the base, when the door closed behind her Lin wondered if he would find her asleep again when he reentered the base.

* * *

~_~_~_~_~ Change POV ~_~_~_~_~

* * *

Mai awoke alone in the base. she moaned when she stretched, her body screaming at her. She muscles were sore while her skin burned like the sun had roasted her alive. Looking around the base she wondered where the others had gone, but was glad no one saw her shakily land back on the couch the first time she tried to stand. Nor the second, the third time she grabbed the table for support and held on for dear life as the world swirled and threatened to come down around her.

After a few minutes she made it to the door, opening she leaned against it for support as she surveyed the hall. The decorations had all been removed, the stage torn down while only a wires and papers strewn the empty hall. Near the middle she saw Lin reaching up to the rafters pulling down a camera they had hidden yesterday.

"Lin-san? Where is everyone?"

"Gone," he stated simply leaning against the ladder, "They left a little bit ago."

"Oh," the world went fuzzy around her, her knees weakening.

"You can start coiling wires," Lin's offer was a soft request. Not an order, no insult or complaint for her sleeping in. She nodded quietly and turned back into the base. The door closed behind her as she sunk to the ground.

"Don't move too quick," A voice called from behind her once it had closed the door. A warmth caressed her shoulders chasing away a stiffness she hadn't fully realized. She turned her head toward the voice to come face to faces with a white fox, a demon that wrapped itself around her shoulders comfortably. "Don't worry." It hopped off her shoulders, the warmth receded but the stiffness was gone. "We can help a little Master Lin won't expect too much of you."

"I can carry my own weight." Mai growled suddenly upset at the fox for taking over. "I prefer to earn my wages." She stalked over to the monitors and started pulling the cords from their backs. Half way down the line she pulled a little too hard and the monitor tipped towards her.

A hand grasped her shoulder while another grasped the monitor, stopping its decent. "She meant you no harm." A man's voice spoke stepping forward to position the monitor back on the shelf. "She just got excited, you have done our master and us a great favor. We only wanted to help you."

Mai looked at the 'man' moving the monitor who hadn't released her shoulder. He was slightly shorter then her, squatty legs and a roundish belly dressed in a monk's robe. Once the monitor was safe he turned towards her, his eyes were round with dark circles around them.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and he released her shoulder handing her the cord. The world spun, the floor coming up to meet her as the cord fell from her hands. Her head stopped an inch from the floor and for a moment she didn't feel the man's hands holding her arms. "Easy," he soothed, his voice a rumbling growl. "Taniyama-san, relax…" he helped her settle into the chair Lin usually sat in. "Think about how you have to be slow after dreaming or astral projecting?" he knelt in front of her looking up at her, she nodded focusing on him. "Reconnect with your body, your mind isn't telling you everything."

"Only if you stop calling me Taniyama-san." She growled back at him but felt the truth in his words and closed her eyes, focusing on her body. She was more tired than she should have been. Her movements more sluggish but her mind was telling her none of this. As she focused the pain came back to her. A pressure above her heart, slowly radiating outward, she cringed as a stabbing shot pain through her left arm. She whimpered holding her arm rubbing it hoping to ease the pain.

"Now see what you did!" the fox's voice rang through the room. "She is in pain."

"Not feeling pain is worst then being in it. More dangerous." The man in front of her glared at the fox. He lowered his head then looked up at her. Somehow he had changed he looked less like a man and more like a raccoon, pudgy and round. "If you let her, Yukitsu can ease your pain."

Mai nodded holding back a whimper. "Thank you." She whined. Now that it was gone she could feel the haze her mind had been in. She could feel its connection to the demon, to the spirit. "Please…" she whispered and that was all the fox needed to jump on her shoulders. It felt like a warm sweater was enveloping her body, soothing the pain, making it… bearable. She focused on her breathing and wiped her eyes. She hadn't cried but she was on the verge and she didn't want to explain that too Lin.

"I will stay close," the fox whispered in her ear. "When Master Lin is here he would see me on your shoulders and frown. If he ordered me away I could not come back, but he would ask this of me if he knew and I want to do it for you."

"Thank you."

"It is unwise to thank demons." Another voice called, Mai looked up and matched eyes with the crow she had seen the other night.

"Sometimes the wisest choice isn't the right one."

"Like a fledging, an instinctive medium thinks she can contract a demon better then an Onmyoji."

"I didn't contract a demon, I contracted a spirit."

"Who is slave to a demon, it is nearly the same thing."

"Nearly," she repeated using her anger at the shiki distract her from the pain. "But will it work?"

"It won't matter, if you don't die by his rules." And the crow disappeared. The others blinked out one by one and the base door opened.

"Taniyama-san," Lin greeted looking around the room. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Eh…" she hedged away. "I almost knocked over a monitor…"

He looked towards the monitors seeing one a little angled off but all the wires put away coiled in a pile on the ground. "They look ok, just becareful." He looked at her again wondering if her complexion was off paler than normal. "Did you dream last night?" she sometimes lost color using her abilities. A change in her diet might help with that but the sporadic use of her abilities may cause lack of nutrients if she kept it up consistently. He set the thought aside as he picked up the coils of wires.

"No Lin-san," she turned her face away and he remembered her words from last night. 'Nothing case related.'

"Taniyama-san," he focused on her straightening again. "If you want to ask about the case or your abilities I could listen," he pushed the monitor so it was squarer on the shelf. "Or Madoka would be happy to listen."

Mai could almost hear his unspoken words, 'If you aren't comfortable with me.' She was comfortable with Lin, but she didn't think he was comfortable with her. The whole 'I hate Japanese' thing.

"Thank you Lin-san." She gave him a small smile. Before standing and taking the cords from him. She piled them in the chair and pushed them out to the van. He started packing the monitors carefully so they would travel well back to the office.

It took them 3 hours to unload the van in which Naru asked Mai to make tea 3 times, there would have been a fourth but Lin arched an eyebrow as he stepped out of his office that last time. He had quietly disappeared back into his office and as soon as the last box was unloaded asked for another.

"Mai," Naru addressed her as she stepped into his office. "Your conduct during the case showed great maturity. The circumstances around the dance changed and I was glad to see you adapt without making a scene." Mai watched him for a moment trying to understand what he meant. He sighed and continued to explain. "There was not enough time to return to you on the dance floor so Hara-san needed to be substituted in." his words professional and her previous conclusion that their dance hadn't been as exciting as her and Masako had dreamed was true.

"I understand." She truly did. "I am glad Hara-san was able to fill the slot. Although I hope you both enjoyed the dance."

"You are showing real promise as a reliable investigator." He gave her one of his rare smiles. "I am glad you work for me."

The rest of the day passed In a daze. High praise from Naru all mighty and it wasn't even followed up with an insult. This was it… she could die happy…

* * *

What do you think? I am sorry it is a little short...

please read and review... tell me what you think.

I hope most of the confusion will clear up in this chapter and the next. If not please tell me what I missed...

On second thought... let me add some more to this...

* * *

Waking up the next morning Mai's body felt sluggish. Standing the world spun and she dove to the bathroom to vomit. She felt her hair pulled back and a cool touch to her forehead. She was alarmed slightly knowing that no one should have been in her apartment but she felt no fear from it as she turned to look. Behind her a large raccoon sat next in the bathroom sink, one paw held a ribbon that was tied around her hair while the other held a cool cloth.

"We are unable to stop it, or tell Master Lin, but we can make your suffering easier."

"Are you sure he will not wonder where you are?" Mai asked.

"We usually are close, and would come to his call but not always within eyesight." The raccoon replied with a shrug, "As demon masters go, he is a fair master."

"Thank you," Mai hastily spoke the word before dry heaving into the toilet. 'It will be a long day.' She thought to herself. As she leaned back she felt inhuman hands pulling back her hair. She relaxed feeling the tightness of a braid forming in her hair. A braid, her mother would agree, is best when a girl feels sick. Mai had never understood the reasoning until that moment. 'Mother, I might see you soon, I have so much to tell you.'

"Will you go to work?"

Mai turned and looked at the raccoon questioningly, "Why wouldn't I?" she saw him release the ribbon that was twisted with in her hair. Standing she braced herself on the sink and gazed into the mirror. Her hair normally hanging just below her shoulders, was twisted into a perfect intricate French braid. Her face though was pale, and her pajama top, which drooped unevenly low over her right shoulder, showed a bruise. She moved the sleeve to reveal a large blotchy bruise over half of her shoulder.

"You hit your shoulder on the door last night, because the lock stuck."

"I didn't hit it that hard," she grunted pulling the sleeve around her shoulder straightening it to fit properly. "The door sticks often."

It did, it would swell and stick. She would growl and kick, or shoulder it open. Kicking worked better but using her shoulder didn't leave scuff marks the landlord would charge her for. Last night, she had come home from the case, watched the news while doodling in a notebook and then went to sleep. Or at least she tried to go to sleep. Laying down the pinch in her chest, which had faded to only a little piercing prick became a roaring bite. The more she tried to relax the worst it got, until she laid perfectly still, accepting it as it came. Medicine had done nothing and thinking back she wondered if it had made it worse. She had taken too much of it anyway.

"Your body is not as strong as it once was."

Mai studied the raccoon shiki for a moment, "I don't have long, do I?" it shook its head. "How long?"

"I do not know the future," it responded. "It will depend on what you do, if you fight or give in. If you take care of yourself or…?" it shrugged. "Will you still go to work?"

"You still have not given me a reason not to." She stated taking a washcloth and cleaning the crustiness from the night before, she brushed her teeth several times before moving to get dressed. The raccoon had placed a set of clothing on her bed. She slid them on knowing they were her most comfortable. Dressed she looked to the clock, reluctantly acknowledging she would be late…

Outside her apartment a taxi awaited her and when she started to pay the raccoon placed the money in the man's hands, gently pushing Mai's back at her. She worried about it only a moment before entering the office, to get hollered at for being late, again.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru ordered as soon as she stepped into the office. She laid her bag by her desk and headed to the kitchen. The kettle seemed heavier than it had the day before as she slid it onto the burner. Slouching against the counter she waited for the tea to come to a boil.

Instead of carrying the trhee teas into the office Mai took nly naru's cup into his office and came back for Lin's. she slouched at her desk, not wanting to make a third trip back to the kitchen for her own. She was there when John hesitantly entered the office. Their eyes met and they both swallowed, knowing the same thoughts were in both their minds. Lin hearing the door open but no formal greeting whatsoever from Mai picked that moment to appear at his door. The moment was broken by his interruption but the flushed look on both their faces and how they couldn't make eye contact told him everything he needed to know.

His suspicion of her dreaming being related to John was confirmed, but the unsettled looks between them also told him it was likely the first time.

"Taniyama-san." He called trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. "Did you pick up more Yorkshire red tea on your way to work?"

The question shocked Mai out of her daze. "Eh…?" she looked toward him confused. "I don't remember you asking for any, don't we still have half a bag?"

"We are going to have some visitors who will prefer it," he managed an excuse, it was Madoka's favorite tea, although he could barely stand it. "While you are on your lunch break pick some up." He handed her a wad of bills from his pocket, likely way too many.

"Ok…" she looked toward John, "would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked hopefully. John looked at his watch and Lin realized it was barely after 10.

"Maybe just a snack for now." He smiled politely at her then turned his gaze towards Lin-san. John noticed what he had done even if Mai hadn't yet. He helped Mai get her coat on and they walked out of the office.

Although Lin had suggested lunch John and Mai bought hot chocolates and sipped them overlooking an icerink in the park. Steam rose from the cups and their breath, denoting the cold but neither seemed to notice as they leaned against a bench.

"Ne… John." Mai looked up meeting his eyes. "I want to apologize, I saw something I shouldn't have." John moved to speak but Mai held up a hand stalling him. "I dreamt I asked about why you became a priest, you told me… but I also saw." She paused wrapping her mind around the words. "I saw Allison."

"I know." John spoke softly looking into his cup. "I never told anyone here why I became a priest. I was awake when you asked, you were… dozing." He gave her a kind smile. "I meant to tell you that night, but somewhere in the telling, I too fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was dreaming of that night so long ago." Mai made as if to speak but it was Johns turn to stall her. "I meant to tell you, but seeing it again… I know she has moved on. I took this path because of her… but in a way she had defined everything in my life. I think I can let her go now. Thank you for listening… being there."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they sat together sipping the last of their cocoa as skaters danced across the ice through the cool morning air. When Mai returned she gave Lin back his money and he didn't bother asking where the tea was just slipped back into his office content that John and her were no longer awkward. Professionally he knew it would cause problem on cases if it wasn't resolved soon.


End file.
